Life is a Reality
by Celia Ray
Summary: (by rossrachmonchan and celia ray) The gang goes through highschool, college and summer breaks, what will happen in their life?
1. From Then On

**When life turns to reality**

**Chapter one: the move, the meet and the accident**

This story will is probably being really popular; it's when the gang is in high school. Except I've changed the character of Rachel a little bit, and Monica isn't fat, phoebe and Joey wont be in the plot, but they might appear later

Disclaimer: this show belongs to me in no way!

Rachel grew up in a small town outside new York, was 15 and her family was not rich, but well done by, which means middle class like most of us out there.

She had a mom and a dad, no siblings. She was an only child. She was home schooled because her mom was scared she would get hurt and bullied at school, her mom also thought Rachel being as outgoing as she was would get into bad things like drugs and teenage pregnancies. Rachel's mom was very over protective, and wanted to keep Rachel safe. Rachel's dad on the other hand believed in socializing in the schools with other students and being brought up with the rest of society, her mom naturally refused. Rachel's parents would get in huge fights over this topic, of school and would never agree! They wouldn't even try to compromise.

Rachel was not stupid and not super smart either; she got B's and C's in school. Rachel was good looking and attractive, she was hip. She had long light brown hair, down just past her shoulders with added in highlights for effect. She had bright pale blue eyes, she was a teenager guys at the high schools would fall for, but that doesn't mean they got to.

Monica was also 15 like Rachel and grew up and lived in a small town right outside of New York City, she had a mom a dad and a brother Ross, who was older then her by 1 year.

Monica used to weigh like 200 pounds when she was 13, but lost all that weight when she was 14. Monica is like Rachel when it comes to intelligence. Monica has long black wavy hair, and also beautiful blue eyes and is hip and attractive like Rachel, now for Ross.

Ross is Monica's older brother and is really quite smart, he gets A's and B's in school, he is also really fit, good looking, in his Ross way and into sports, but his favorite is basketball, Ross likes basketball and of course "dinosaurs", or paleontology, and for Ross's parents and chandler they are all still like the characters in the real show.

Rachel was laying on her stomach in bed, in her room with her little laptop in front of her. Of course this laptop is where she did all of her work, she was typing up her last assignment for the year of grade 9. Rachel looked over at her alarm clock, on her night stand, in read in green almost luminescent bright letters 9: 30 pm, Rachel then decided she would finish this report tomorrow, for it was her last. She had a shower and was relaxing; she was excited for tomorrow, is her last day of school and then summer holidays will start and last almost 3 months! As she was getting ready for a shower she heard her parents come through the door yelling " Rachel, Rachel"

So Rachel rapped herself in a robe, and headed down stairs towards her parents.

For the next 2 hours Rachel's parents lectured her and talked to her about moving out of the city to a place called "long island", a small town not far away from new York city, Rachel's dad got a job there to be a doctor because they needed a small clinic to open. Rachel at first refused and protested, but then wondered, she asked a simple, big deal of a question, she asked slowly and politely,

"Will you let me go to the school there, mom?"

Rachel's dad glanced over at Sandra, Rachel's mom and looked serious, Sandra then replied slowly and cautiously,

"Yes, if that's what you would like"

"Good decision Sandra", Rachel's dad applauded

"Whatever Leonard", Rachel's mom replied blankly

Rachel ran up stairs for joy

"Wait young lady, we leave tomorrow night", yelled Leonard after Rachel

"Okay dad", was the only excited response he got from Rachel

Rachel got to her room, jumped on her bed and got in her pajamas.

Rachel was not at all upset about moving because she was home schooled and had no friends, so this was like an adventure and a great change. Rachel glanced over and looked at her digital clock once more, it read 12:02 am Rachel decided to go to bed and drifted off.

The next morning Rachel started to pack everything from her bedroom and bathroom right away, it took her most of the morning and afternoon, when she had just finished her mother called from downstairs

"Rachel Karen green, are you done?"

Rachel seriously, but carelessly responded quickly, "yeah"

Mom stated, "The movers will get your things, a cabs waiting in the front for us, come on, hurry!"

Rachel came down the stairs, and glanced back to the place she once called home, she followed her mother out and shut the heavy door behind her, that was it a new start. Rachel and both her parents climbed into the cab and sat silently as she watched the house she had lived in all her life disappear, Rachel didn't care, she wanted change, friends and to go to a real school. Rachel just sat there silently the whole way, staring out the window watching as the building and light posts went quickly by. Of course they weren't actually moving, but because they cab was moving at a steady pace they passed as though they were moving. Her parents also sat there silent when Leonard, Rachel's dad decided to break the dreaded silence and speak.

"You guys, sweethearts, tomorrow night I have to go to a meeting about the job"

Rachel: okay

Sandra: I'll go with you okay?

Leonard; of course, so Rachel you can stay at home by yourself and get settled in?

Rachel; I guess

Rachel just kept sitting there thinking about how she wasn't really close with her parents they both left for work 5am in the morning and came home 12 o'clock at night and Rachel stayed home alone all day, they were like strangers, she didn't think they loved her, which they did but you know that feeling, like you're a mistake or something, this is how Rachel felt every minute of every day, she needed a friend, not just a friend a best friend, like a second family. Finally the cab came in and parked by the curb and everyone, well the 3 of them piled out in orderly fashion.

Rachel walked into the small 2 story home and liked what she say, then she went outside to the front street and looked to both her left and right, a neighborhood of houses, not apartments, homes, long streets about 10 of them, she walked back in and she was now at her new home. Her parents were hoping to live here for the rest of their lives.

The next week was hectic, even though Rachel only helped unpack her own things, after the hectic week Rachel decided to meet some neighbors, Rachel's mom of course was terrified of the idea and refused so with that Rachel would run upstairs and hide in her new room while her parents fought of the topic being a good parent and freedom, but Rachel's dad soon after the second week in the new town helped Rachel persuade her

Sandra; alright you can go, find some friends…

Rachel: thanks!

Leonard; have fun!

Rachel's mom was thinking, this is a safe town she can be alone by herself, there were only about 200 people living here, in long island.

Rachel walked for about 10 to 15 blocks or streets and saw this girl who looked about Rachel's age, 15 sitting on her door step, Rachel decided to go over and introduce herself, Rachel was really shy though because she had never met many teenagers her age, cause of school and all.

Rachel: hi

Rachel said this through her teeth with a shy smile, then she stood there really nervous and still. Rachel thought this girl looked very friendly and charming, but Rachel had never talked to strangers, her mother would not allow it, Rachel thought again if Rachel's mom was with her she would state, what if this girl was a psycho killer. Monica then broke the silence by asking.

Monica: hey, who are you?

Rachel knew right away that this girl was a friendly type, because she responded with such enthusiasm and cheerfulness, plus to add to that she had a huge smile on her face

Rachel; Rachel, I'm Rachel, I'm new here, I live about 12 blocks away

Rachel was so relieved to have started some sort of conversation with this person, and felt that they might become good friends

Monica: cool, I'm Monica, where are you from?

Good Rachel thought she is returning the conversation which means she must be interesting in getting to know me and that i'm pretty easy to talk to

Rachel: New York City

Monica thought wow, because Monica had never bee there before and I was huge, the only reason she had heard of it id because of the news and her mom would go shopping there every second weekend,

Monica: wow, want to come inside and hang out with my brother and me?

Rachel hesitated at first, should I go in? She thought. Again she began to imagine if her mom were with her, her mom would say, what if she's just pretending to be nice and then gets you in her home and kills you there on the spot, but Rachel thought its Monica, a 15 year old like her she wouldn't do that, so Rachel agreed

Rachel: sure

Monica: come on in!

From that moment on Monica and Rachel became the best of friends and Ross and Rachel, well they knew each other, and Rachel just thought of Ross as Monica's older brother who was pretty good looking and nice to be around.

**2 years later, grade 11, summer vacation**

Rachel and Monica saw each other all the time and were pretty close, so were Monica and Ross's parents and Rachel's parents, one evening Monica had just gone home for the night and Rachel was left in her house alone she went up stairs all happy, and excited, with jitters because today was the last day of school for grade 11 and summer vacation was here for another 3 months! She looked at the clock it read 10:00pm, she had 30 minutes before her parents would be home, so she took a shower, Rachel was in there longer then expected.

Rachel got out of the shower and heard no one was home and looked at the clock, this time it read 12:00pm Rachel thought

"They are always out of the house and late, but never this late!"

Rachel started to get worried, she thought for a minute her dad was supposed to be home at 10: 30pm and he was going to pick Rachel's mom up from work on the way home, they were just about 2 hours late!

Monica and Rachel are best friends so are chandler and Ross, they all met in 9th grade at Lincoln high. Ross had always had feelings for Rachel since they met, and Rachel didn't know and still doesn't now that they're in 11th grade, going into 12th. .

Rachel then decided to call both her parents cells, neither of them answered! Rachel was now freaking out so she called the police, they didn't know either, so Rachel called the clinic where Rachel's dad worked and they had an answer. Rachel was talking on the cordless phone in her room; she was out of breath from being so frightened

Rachel: do you know where my parents are?

Rachel was so hoping that the clinic could help her fin d her parents, or even better her parents be safe there

Clerk: yeah, sorry, come to the hospital immediately!

Rachel called for a cab and hung up the phone, when the cab arrived Rachel ran out her front door not even bothering to lock the door behind her. She got the cab driver to drive as fast as he could to the hospital, Rachel kept thinking to herself while she was seating in the firm, very uncomfortable cab seat, why did he person on the phone say sorry? Rachel looked out of the corner of her eye and yelled

"Here's my stop!"

Rachel ran through the hospital doors to the front desk; Rachel was out of breath and worried sick more now then ever because she had more then a million questions without answers flying around in her head

Rachel: which room are they in?

Clerk: I'm sorry miss, they are not in a room, and they are gone

It took a minute for the information to register in Rachel's mind, did she hear wrong? She must have.

Rachel: what? What do you mean?

Rachel thought maybe this time she will give me a different answer, you see Rachel was the type of person who believed in miracles and always thought positively, but this time she wasn't so sure

Clerk; they past away, minutes ago………..from a car accident. I'm sorry.

It hit Rachel like a speeding train, Rachel still didn't quite catch on, but she knew the truth, her parents were dead, her mom in heaven, her dad she hoped in heaven too but maybe in hell. Rachel didn't really know, because she didn't realize it until today that we are going up in a world, where everyone has their opinions but no one knows the exact truth. How is it possible that something so small as a heart to seize beating can throw you into this realm of mystery, wondering, and strong beliefs. Rachel surprised herself that she wasn't more sad and upset about this whole situation and what had happened. She was actually guilty, for not crying her eyes out and yelling and screaming and feeling like the world had ended. She stood there and said the first thing she could think of and it just came out of her mouth quickly

Rachel: oh, what do I do?

The clerk at the front desk looked at her a little shocked, confused and surprised, the clerk thought in her head why isn't this girl crying? Why doesn't she show that she at least a little bit sad? This is her Mommy and her Daddy. She would not be alive without them.

Rachel thought to herself, why couldn't I come up with a better question, then what do I do! What will Rachel do though? These are my parents, show them some sympathy! But Rachel told herself, you feel what you feel. And she wasn't angry or sad; she was nothing at the moment.

Clerk: I'll let you talk to the youth nurse here, and she can help you

Rachel: thank-you

You would think Rachel would be more upset about her parents death, but not really because she barely ever saw them like I said before they are like strangers to her. They were like people who just raise her until she can move out. Anyways Rachel spent most of her time at Monica's house with Monica and her family or at school.

Rachel slowly made her way to the youth nurses' office and sat in a seat and waited for the nurse to join her, Rachel had to wait along time, the nurse was busy with another person, or patient, the nurse slowly opened the door and noticed that Rachel was not crying, or sad looking, so the nurse, or youth leader came a took a seat next to Rachel, quietly she said with a lot of sympathy

Nurse: I'm sorry

Rachel; its fine, no big deal

Nurse: (unsure) okay, do you have any close friends you could live with?

This was one of the many questions Rachel wanted to know about and she was going to find out who she would stay with in a matter of seconds, Rachel thought will I have to stay in a orphanage or a foster home? But Rachel hoped she would get to, pick where she wanted to stay, sorry not wanted to stay needed to stay

Rachel; yes, Mr. and Mrs. Gellar, I'm best friends with their daughter Monica

Rachel hoped she would get to stay with Monica because they were her second family, or even her family like I said before she was there most of the time, even on weekends for sleepovers

Nurse: I'll give them a call and see what we can do

Rachel; great

The nurse didn't want to ask any more questions, she just wanted to do what had to be done as the part in her job but she couldn't help but wonder, so she asked.

Nurse: miss, I'm sorry but I have to ask, why aren't you more upset?

Rachel sat there with the nurse for the next 30 minutes explaining everything in her life and how her parents used to argue, how her mom was so overprotective, her home schooling, her new life and going to be new family, the nurse finally understood a bit better and left it at that, to phone the Gellars and sort out the papers.

Rachel was assigned and willing to live with Monica so she signed the papers and Mr. and Mrs. Gellar were here new mom and dad or legal guardians.

Rachel was happy and excited to live with her best friend of 2 years or the Gellar family" until college when Monica, Ross, chandler and Rachel would move out and get dorms for college.

From today on the gang of 4 will have fun together and enjoys each others company

TO BECONTINUED….

What will happen next?

Please read and review


	2. Parents and Friends

**When life turns to reality **

**Chapter 2 **

In movies, during funerals, it's always raining, and everyone is in, but it seemed that today was the most beautiful day of the year, the sun was peaking from the fluffy white clouds, and it was one of those weather situations that could only be described in children's story. Monica dressed in a black dress and a black coat with her black hair pulled up into a ponytail. Rachel was tired, and dressed in a burgundy red dress, and felt like she was going to throw up. Monica had her hand on Rachel's shoulder, trying to comfort her. But really all anyone needed to say to Rachel, was that it was okay that she felt nothing at all.

"…Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." Repeated over and over in Rachel's ears, to the point of ringing. Her head hurt, her neck hurt and her stomach hurt. She told Monica and Monica said;

"It's just a reaction to the death of your parents, Rach."

But she knew it wasn't; she could hardly hold the daffodils and baby's breath and when she put the flowers down on her father's grave, she discretely vomited.

Her face turned bright red with embarrassment. Ross felt so

"I threw up on my parent's coffin." She squealed, "That's horrible."

"It's all right, they know you love them."

"But I don't."

"Rachel" Monica was appauled.

"My Daddy slapped me. They were ashamed of me."

"How? My parents my best friends, my role models."

"Well, mine weren't. They are the reason I'm alive, but nothing more."

"They fed you, they kept you alive." She enforced.

"And they hurt me, they did not love me." Rachel said evenly.

Monica's eyes filled with tears, how could anyone not love a child?

Two months earlier

Rachel was so scared to be living with Monica, Ross and Mr. and Mrs. Gellar, or jack and Judy, as they preferred to be called, at first of course she was excited and happy to be living with her best friend and her friends family, sort of her family.

But now she felt like she didn't belong and she was intruding, ruining their life, getting in the way and making things bad and worse then they were already. But the truth was the Gellar's loved her and would do anything to help her, but Rachel didn't feel this way, at least not at the moment. The Gellar's if I haven't already mentioned are also well done by and are middle class, so there life wasn't that bad, not bad at all actually.

Rachel just sat still in the waiting room of the clinic and waited for jack and Judy to pick her up and take her to what was now her new home and home for good. People who came in kept staring at her as they walked by, Rachel didn't know why they were staring at her, she thought the clerk most of told people, Rachel couldn't take it any longer so she locked herself in a bathroom stall and cried. Not because of her parents death, but because of to much change all at once, I guess right now for her everything seemed bigger then it actually was, her life was actually great, she was so lucky. Rachel made herself happy again by thinking of her future and college, she straightened herself up and went back to sit down and wait with a huge smile of gladness and happiness on her face.

Jack and Judy parked the car in the parking lot and came in to meet Rachel, they were happy, they thought of it this way, Rachel was there most of the time, so why not forever its not that big of a change, well not for the Gellar's. But for Rachel it was huge.

Jack and Judy walked through the sliding doors and saw Rachel sitting there still, with the same huge happy smile she had before; they were also surprised, just like everyone else. They came up to her, gave her a hug and made her feel very welcome. On the way home Rachel was so hyper, that Judy decided it would be a good time to go over rules and regulations and her standards, Rachel knew most of them already but Judy just wanted to refresh her memory.

Jack was the one driving so he pulled into the driveway in the front of their home and came around to open both Judy and Rachel's doors, Rachel walked in and found Monica and Ross sitting on the couch in their living room, anxiously waiting for her to arrive. When they saw her, they got up sprinting over and of course Monica was the first to ask all the questions, Rachel thought to herself, she should of called Monica from the clinic. Jack and Judy left the three of the teenagers in the living room alone to talk.

Monica: how are you?

Monica wanted to know everything, every detail and all the bits and pieces

Rachel; fine, actually great

Monica and Ross were both confused as were many people who talked to Rachel that night isn't death supposed to be painful and heart breaking? Is what the 2 of them thought

Monica: what happened?

Rachel: they died in a car accident, almost immediately!

Ross; you don't look very upset about it!

Rachel: that's cause I'm not, I know its kind of selfish but they weren't a big part of my life, so it's not hard to see them go

Ross; what do you mean?

Monica; yeah tell us, now!

Ross and Monica both really wanted to know what was going on in Rachel's head so Rachel again told her infamous story about her parent's fights and arguing, home schooling, never seeing them and how the Gellar's were her second family

Monica: oh yeah I see what you mean now!

Ross: yeah I remember you mentioning something like this once before

Monica; so you're okay?

Rachel: perfectly happy and okay

Ross; great lets go set up your room, the movers dropped your stuff by the house when you were at the clinic and now its upstairs in your new room

Monica: follow me

Rachel; thanks you guys so much!

Ross: whatever, any time

Monica: hurry!

Monica and Rachel went to Rachel's new room and unpacked Rachel's things.

Ross went off to his room thinking about how the girl he loved now was living with them and had a room right next to his. Ross couldn't help but feel a slight feeling that he did have a good chance with Rachel, because of what had happened in the last 5 hours.

Ross decided to get involved in what Rachel and Monica were doing so he would be near Rachel and be the grateful Ross that Rachel would see, the one that will help her unpack and always be there for her.

Ross went next door to the next room where Rachel and Monica were and knocked on the door twice, Rachel opened the closed door; Ross was on the other side and took a step in.

Rachel: yes Ross?

Monica: Ross: what do you want?

Monica said this a little irritated because, well you know Monica she's always clean and tidy an on schedule, and when Ross interrupted their packing, she was losing valuable minutes.

Ross; I was wondering if you guys needed help?

Ross was very hopeful and cheerful and a little shy when he asked this, he was waiting for an answer when Monica snapped

Monica; no

Ross looked at Rachel and was hoping that she would let him help. Cause Ross wanted to be round Rachel as much as possible now and be a best friend to her, or a boyfriend some day

Rachel looked at Monica with a glare and then smiled at Ross and sweetly replied

Rachel: yeah I would love your help

Ross smiled, his shy glad, kind of geeky but very cute smile and picked up a box and started to help when Monica stopped

Monica: I think I'm going to stop for a while you 2 can handle it and finish up without me, right?

Rachel; duh

Ross; of course

Ross and Rachel both giggled at their stupid responses and Monica was partly amused and rather annoyed by the corny comments, Monica left the room and closed the door behind herm the reason Monica left was because she knew of Ross's feelings for Rachel and wanted to give him some alone time to be with her and also so they could be alone together. Monica always thought to herself what it would be like to see her best friend and her brother together, sometimes Monica thought it was a great idea and others not so much. You see if Ross and Rachel got together Monica would always be caught in the middle of everything they did. Monica wanted to see Ross and Rachel happy, not fighting so if they were together and happy that would be good and if they were together and fighting all the time Monica would not like it and it would be bad.

Monica went downstairs to get drinks for everyone and was on her way to the kitchen, when she stopped outside the door, to listen to one of her parents conversations, she knew she shouldn't listen in but she had to sometimes, she liked to know things only she knew are Ross and Rachel didn't have a clue about, Monica heard the conversation like this.

Judy: are we going away this summer?

Jack: of course, to the cabin?

Judy: do you think it's a good ides?

Jack: what do you mean? We always go every year

Judy: well we have Rachel this year

Jack: oh yeah

There was silence, now this was a conversation Monica was allowed to hear so she decided to get into the conversation and interrupt the silence and add her thoughts. Monica walked quickly into the kitchen to the fridge to get the drinks like she hadn't heard a thing, Monica spoke

Monica: so are we going away this summer, you know to the cabin? Ross Rachel and I really want to go together!

Jack looked at Judy and Judy looked at jack, they decided they will go, it will be good to get away from here and it would especially do Rachel some good, Monica then called Ross and Rachel downstairs because jack and Judy had to tell them their plans. Ross and Rachel came running down with big smiles on their faces and their bodies full of energy. They then walked into the den and sat on the couch with Monica to listen to their parents, what was going on? They thought.

Judy: okay you al knows how we go away every year?

Ross: yeah

Jack: well we are going to the cabin again this year

Rachel; great!

Judy: and Ross, you can bring chandler if you would like?

Ross; awesome, I'll call him! When do we leave?

Jack: 2 days, you better all pack!

Judy: go on!

Ross, Rachel and Monica ran upstairs, they were done Rachel's room, so Ross called chandler and chandler was allowed to come, they all packed and were going on vacation for 3 weeks!

Once Ross had hung up the phone and had invited chandler to come he wandered off to his room thinking about how, they were all going away together and they weren't just going this year, they were going with Rachel. See the kids, or teens shared a small cabin and the parents, which would be jack and Judy got the bigger one down the way, Ross was jumping for joy, this summer was going to be the best!

Monica was also nervous this year about going away, because she sensed that Ross and Rachel would fall for each other and start dating over this 3 week trip, though Rachel had no feelings for Ross and had no idea what was going through Monica and Ross's heads, she was happy to get away for a while and be with her friends and family. Rachel was still oblivious of Ross's feelings for her, even though chandler, Ross and Monica knew, she didn't, but will her feelings for him sprout and grow over time?

The morning of the vacation came, everyone gathered their things and met downstairs, outside in the front, in the driveway.

Jack and Judy only had a truck so they took it and Ross, Rachel, Monica, and chandler would have to and could sit in the back open truck part, which they loved to do.

Jack hauled and put everything in the truck and gathered snacks for the gang to eat on the way up there, they also brought pillows, a blanket and a music player, they all piled in the back with jack and Judy in the front and they pulled out of the driveway and they were off! Vacation had finally come, but what will happen next?

Read and review


	3. Just Thinking Of You

**BY: ROSSRACHMONCHAN AND CELIA RAY (WE ARE PARTNERS!) **

**When life turns to reality**

Chapter 3 

They were on their way to the cabin, the 4 teens in the back, and jack and Judy in the front on the truck, the guys were having a blast just getting there!

" Blast the music!" Rachel said, waving her arms up in the air.

" Okay!" and Monica turned it up to maximum volume.

" Oh yeah" Chandler's feet moved to the music in even though we was sitting down. "This is a song my father used to play for his Viva Las Gaygas shows!"

Ross blinked and almost pitied Chandler for having such a weird father, one that showed up to all Chandler's Swim Meets in a Marilyn Monroe dress and who showed up at Chandler's high school graduation dressed up as Grace Kelly.

The radio's song changed, and suddenly Ross felt more comfortable.

"Come on! Oh I love this song!"

Someday, when I'm awfully low,

_5 -5 6 -5 5_

_When the world is cold,_

_-5 6 -6 6 -5 6 -6 -7 7 4_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_-4 5 6 -5 5 -4 4_

_And the way you look tonight._

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_-4 5 6 -5 -4 5 4_

_And the way you look tonight._

_6 6 6 6 6 -6 -5 5_

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_-4 5 4 -4 5 -6_

_Tearing my fear apart._

_6 6 6 6 6 -6 -5 5_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_-4 -4 5 4 -4 5 -66_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely...never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it...'cause I love you_

_And the way you look tonight._

Ross looked at Rachel, she had six hours of truck ride on her, and her hair was tangled and she looked tired, and there were circles under her eyes. But the sun reflected off her eye lashes and he began to have thoughts about him and Rachel together.

Ross and Rachel rise to their feet and Monica and chandler do the same, they dance together and jump around happy and free. Then a slow song starts playing and chandler goes to change it, but Monica stops him. Monica whispered in Chandler's ear.

" Lets see what happens" Monica said devilishly, Monica had always been very sneaky, and always thought maybe they would end up together.

" What?"

" With Ross and Rachel" Monica squealed quietly.

" Okay, you want to dance?"

" Sure"

Judy is asleep in the front and jack is driving but the back window curtains are closed so jack, their dad can't see what's going on. Chandler and Monica start slow dancing in the confined space, Ross decides after seeing Monica and chandler dancing to get the nerve to ask Rachel to dance, Rachel is thinking the same thing of asking Ross to dance. Ross asked

"Want to dance, you know since Monica and chandler are dancing?" he stumbled, what if Rachel rejected him?

" Sure, id love to!" the corners of her mouth turned upward and her starry blue eyes and she held out her hand, it was slightly shaky.

" Cool," Ross said, "Very cool."

Ross takes Rachel and dances with her, soon Ross raps his hands around Rachel's waist, and Rachel raps her arms around Ross's neck, Rachel leans her head on Ross's shoulder and they are really close by now. He pushes a bit of her light brown hair out of her face and realized it smelled like coconuts.

Monica and chandler notice and just sit down and watch Ross and Rachel dance, Ross and Rachel don't notice that Monica and chandler have stopped dancing, then a fast song starts and Ross and Rachel jump and move apart, and look kind of embarrassed. Monica and chandler point and laugh. The gang then enjoys the rest of the drive with blasting music and sodas, and laughs and girly and guy conversations. They were also surprised that their dad, jack wasn't annoyed with all the noise, but then they found out he was wearing earplugs!

They were down the road to the cabin and turned the corner, they all could see the 2 cabins one bigger then the other, at this point the dad, jack was telling them to sit down and stay still because they were heading down a steep hill. Rachel slid down the truck and landed next to Ross, Ross wrapped his arms securely around her to keep her safe, she was glad. Rachel always got a little car sick and when it came to hills and not having a seat belt on she was terrified. Chandler and Monica again saw Ross and Rachel together and started devising a plan. Monica talked, because well she is always the one to talk first

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Monica chattered

" No" he mussed.

" Well see Ross and Rachel?

" How could I not, they look so cute!" Chandler cried.

Rachel had fallen asleep on Ross's shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was snoring, he was stroking her hair, and she had her arm on his leg. He looked so happy.

" Don't act girly, and yeah I have a plan!" Monica poked Chandler.

They pull into the cabin and all pile out of the truck and the back, Rachel is still pretty freaked, from the ride so Ross helps again. Ross sees Rachel getting her stuff together and taking it inside, she is having trouble

" Hey need some help?" Ross said.

" o i'm good thanks any way

Rachel trips on a rock and hits the ground, she scraped her knee, and her palms of her hand and she thinks she twisted her ankle, Rachel is in a lot of pain and Ross feels really bad for her, Rachel is crying a little and whimpering. Monica notices that Rachel hurt herself too, but doesn't want to help because she wants Ross to be the only one to help her, by the way the parents are setting up in there bigger cabin, and are not here at the moment.

" Oh my god! Are you okay!" she was crying slightly, and it hurt him to see her in pain.

" Yeah………..no! I think I sprained my ankle, I scraped my knee and the palms of my hands" she looked at the blood on her knees and hands.

" Here let me help you, then we can come back to get your things" he grabbed her hand and her blood stained his hand.

" Oh thank you!" now she was laughing and crying at the same time.

Ross; okay, come on

Ross picks Rachel up in his arms gracefully and walks back into the cabin, Rachel started realizes how great Ross was, and how he was treating her with so much care and respect, Rachel had never looked at him this way, Ross then placed Rachel on the couch and talked again.

" Are you okay?" Ross asked.

Rachel; yes thanks

" I'm going to get band aids for her cuts and a wrap for your ankle, I'll be right back"

" Okay, thanks again" she smiled a half smile.

Rachel gazed off at Ross, wow he really was so gentle and sweet, and at this point Monica walked in

" Hey, why do you have that look on your face?" she grinned, and raised her eyebrows.

" Oh never mind its nothing, I'm just tired and sore, where's chandler?"

" Setting up mine and his bedding and part of the cabin, is it okay if you share the other room and bed with Ross?"

"Uh, I guess, it is going to be weird, but okay."

Monica was getting so happy in her head, Ross and Rachel were sharing a room with one bed, Rachel got hurt and Ross was helping her, and what the other guys didn't know yet was their parents, well jack and Judy were going away to a hotel with a couple of their older friends for a week this holiday at the cabin, which meant starting the plan. Ross came back from getting the supplies for Rachel and started fixing her up. He wrapped the wrap around her ankle securely, and put I band aid on her hands and 2 on her knee. He did this with such delicate touch; from a far way back Monica was watching their actions and their conversation.

" Is that better?" Ross asked.

" Much"

" Well we better get going Mon is in the living room and wants to tell us all some pretty good news"

" Great!"

Rachel try's to get up, but is putting to much pressure on her ankle, she winces and Ross wants to help again. See this holiday Ross wanted to be there for Rachel even when she didn't need him, so this injury was like a god send and a great gift.

" Do you need help?" Ross asked.

" Yes, sorry

" There's no need to apologize, you haven't done a single thing wrong" he assured her.

Ross again picks her up and Rachel stops him

" Can you drop me off at the washroom?"

" Sure, why?"

"

Ross carries her over to the bathroom door and places her down

"thank you, but can you wait till I'm out, cause I…." she giggles " …will need your help again"

"Of course, sure" Ross says.

" Thanks"

Rachel walks into the washroom, and once she's in there and doesn't have any clothes on she feels really stupid, she forgot her swimsuit, she calls out to Ross

"Ross!

" Yeah?"

" Can you grab my swimsuit from my bag?" Rachel said from the washroom, her voice carrying through the door.

" Sure, just a minute"

Ross goes over to Rachel's bag and takes out her 2 piece bikini, Ross likes it and he remembers that Rachel is waiting for him, he picks up the bikini and heads back to the washroom, Ross turns on the door

" Come in Ross"

" Are you sure?"

"Yeah, cause I cant open the door, I'm naked"

" Oh!" he gulped.

Ross was wondering if he should go in, cause if he did he would see Rachel standing there naked, it would change things between them, but Rachel wanted him to come in and was offering for him to come and Ross was thinking, what harm could it do, so he opened the door slowly and walked in and closed the door behind him, so Monica wouldn't come and see them. Rachel was sitting on the toilet, holding her ankle. Ross passed her, her swimsuit.

" Oh my god Rachel, at least try to cover yourself up!"

" Oh Ross grow up, its only me!" it was only her, that was true.

" Okay, well hurry Monica is waiting for us downstairs in the living room still…" Ross said, trying not to look yet uncomfortable.

" Okay"

At this moment Rachel and Ross here Monica and chandler yell

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS!

Ross and Rachel yell back

"WHATEVER!"

" Perfect, now chandler time for the plan!" Monica grinned.

" Oh yeah, so what are your ideas?" Chandler scoffed.

" Well we turn off the power in the house, leave them alone locked out of the cabin and we go and get the groceries for the camp roast."

" What about your parents?"

" Well that's the news I have to tell all of you!"

Monica and chandler yell again

"COME ON YOU GUYS!"

Ross and Rachel yell

"COMING! GOD!" they mock.

Ross picks Rachel up in her swimsuit, and heads down the stairs and Rachel has her arms around Ross's neck, and Ross has Rachel's and his towels around his neck, Ross is also wearing his swimsuit.

" Finally you guys are here!"

" Aw you 2 look so cute!"

" Chancy would you please stop acting so gay!"

" Sorry, it wont happen again!" Chandler said in a girlish manner.

"Now for the great news!"

"Yeah tell us!" the four of them yelled.

"My parents are leaving now for a week and we have the cabins to our self's!"

"PARATY!" Ross said, trying to be hip.

That night 

Monica was getting everything ready for the party for 4, marshmallows, mugs, hot chocolate ingredients, blankets, chairs, hot dog stuff, and a few other things. Chandler came in to the kitchen to talk to Monica about the **plan. **Monica kept getting ready while she was whispering and talking.

"Okay chandler, we have 2 chairs and…" she was checking off one of her lists.

" What we only have 3 chairs?"

" No stupid! But we are only using 3 chairs so Ross and Rachel will have to sit together in one…" she raised her over plucked eyebrow.

" Okay, what's the rest of the plan?" now even he was getting excited.

" You'll find out later when I decide what it's going to be!"

" All right, when are your parents leaving?"

" I've all ready said, today!" she waved her arms in the air, victory.

" I know, I know but when today?"

" In 10 minutes!"

" Great!"

Judy and jack call all the 4 kids into the living room of their cabin to talk, Ross carries Rachel in again and places her on his lap on the couch, jack starts by saying

" All right Rachel your foot should be all, better in 1 more day" Ross says.

" Great" Rachel says, and pats his hand.

Rachel is starting to get disappointed in her head because she thinks its been fun having Ross carry her around everywhere, except Rachel thinks it probably hasn't been that fun for Ross. Rachel was also wondering to herself, is she looking at Ross differently? But Ross was so happy to always be with Rachel, of course because he loves her and a crush on her, not just a crush way more then a crush. Judy continues talking now.

" Okay kids we will be gone for 7 days and call if you need anything, the owner of the rest aunt down the road has the number where you can contact us." Judy said, she felt like a bad mother leaving her kids alone for seven days, what if something happened?

Judy said this because they didn't have a phone in their cabins, they had a living room, bathroom and 2 bedrooms in the smaller cabin and 2 living rooms, 2 bathrooms and 1 bedroom in the bigger cabin for the parents, these were more like cottages then cabins.

"Now do you guys have any questions, now before we leave?" Jack said.

They all screamed in unison "NO!"

The parents said good bye and left in their truck, and of course the gang had Ross's truck, as soon as the parents left the gang, which is the 4 of them cheered with so much joy its hard to describe. Now Monica went back in the kitchen to finish up getting ready to take things outside, and chandler of course followed her cause of the **plan.** Monica of course again was the first one to speak because she is the one out of chandler and Monica who knew what was going on, and the plan was her idea all along, it wasn't really a plan anymore it was more of go with the flow. Monica began;

" Okay I've got another idea; first will you help me take these things outside

" Okay.." Chandler said,

Monica and chandler walked out the back door of their cabin and went out to the barbeque pit in the ground, Monica put the three chairs around the pit, chandler started the fire and Monica set up the picnic table with all the food and things, then chandler broke the long time of no talking.

"So what's your of idea?" he scoffed.

"Well did you see Rachel sitting on Ross's lap on the couch!" she said excited.

" yeah so?"

"Don't you see it, Rachel is falling for Ross! And we might not even need our plans! They are falling in love."

" Sorry Mon to burst your bubble, but I think Rachel was just sitting on Ross's lap to make it easier to pick her up again when they went somewhere else!"

" Well I guess your right"

Monica was disappointed because she's the one who likes to be in control of how things are going especially when it comes to Ross who is her brother and Rachel who is her best friend.

"Well everything's set up lets go get Ross and Rachel" Chandler said.

" wait! I've got another pat to the plan, we have to go to the store remember? To get food

By the way they really didn't need any more food they were just doing that of course to give Ross and Rachel some alone time together."

Monica continues;

" Then we take all the keys with us and lock them out!" she n

" Awesome, this is going to be the best!" now we was excited, and he knew he would cry out of happiness, if the two of them got together.

"And then we get back we can see what happened?"

"Right let's go get Ross and Rach now"

" I'll follow you!" Monica said eagerly. Never leaving Chandler's path.

PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE CELIA RAY AND ROSS RACHMONCHAN'S DAY.


	4. Romeo And Juliet

When life turns to reality  
Chapter 4

Monica followed chandler into their cabin, they found Ross and Rachel still  
on the couch. Rachel was still on Ross's lap and they were flirting; only a  
little bit and they were still really friendly.

"You know, uh, Ross," says Rachel, "You have really soft hair."

Monica and chandler stood in the doorway of the living room and watched Ross   
and Rachel Monica whispers

"Oh, look they're Romeo and Juliet." She cooed at the end

Ross and Rachel didn't realize Monica and chandler there, and they kept on  
flirting

Ross blushed and went all giddy. "Yeah, think so.you?"

Rachel blows in his ear and runs her fingers through his hair "Yeah, I do, I  
really do."

Then they had enough of watching Ross and Rachel this way, and wanted to  
move on with the night so chandler interrupted naturally.

"You guys we're ready"

Monica yells, "Come on!"

Ross and Rachel were not used to the volume of their voices, because Ross   
and Rachel on their own had been so quiet and gentle. Ross accidentally  
dropped Rachel on the ground from the noise Rachel was fine, but yelled

"Ross!" and started to laugh, Ross joined in. Monica and Chandler stood  
there bored, wondering what was so funny, it was the love

Ross an Rachel got up and then Ross picked Rachel up again and followed  
Monica and Chandler outside, they saw what Monica and Chandler had set up  
and it was great, Ross was the first to notice only 3 chairs and decided to   
comment on that.

"Chandler? How come there are only 3 chairs?"

Monica answered Ross's question for him instead of Chandler; Monica glared  
at chandler as she spoke

"Because someone was supposed to go to the, and get more, but didn't!"

Chandler answered Ross's question sarcastically and truthfully as if he had  
never heard what Monica had said

"Ross to answer your question, we broke 1 of the chairs because we needed  
kindling"

Monica retorted "Exactly my point!"

Chandler showed Ross and Rachel a pile of broken wood, that was the chairs  
behind them, they were using the broken chairs as kindling for their fire  
right now, you could tell beaus e the wood had paint on it now. Ross then   
sensed another chance to be with Rachel and offered

"Rach do you want to share one of the chairs with me?"

"Sure, since anyway you are the one who carries me"

Ross and Rachel both laugh and look over at Mon and Chan who are not at all   
laughing they are just staring in a sort of unknown happy shock, they don't  
say anything, they just go to the side to talk in a whisper.

"Okay that was scary." Monica mocks.

"Not really, I mean Ross has an obvious affection for Rachel, and I don't  
know, maybe she has one for him too." He swoons, how do you know if you love  
someone? What is that moment when you start to fall in love? And how do you  
know if they love you back?

" Okay why are you always right? I hate when you're always right. But you  
know at least they have time to 'bond' out of the cabin and all."

" Yeah! Come on!"

Monica and chandler go back to where Ross and Rachel are they start  
handing out the marshmallows for roasting, Monica then notices from the  
corner of her eye that Ross and Rachel are in a separate conversation but  
she decides to ignore, but only for a while, then she would have to talk to  
Rachel about what's been going on.

"Okay we've only got 3 roasting sticks!" says Rachel.

"Sorry" says Chandler.

"That's okay, Mon want to share one with me?"

Monica looks over at Chandler's face; he gives her pleading puppy dog eyes.  
Monica could tell the message we was trying to portray to her; and what he  
was trying to ask without words, it was; Monica, would you please share a  
roasting stick with me?

Monica looks at her best friend, and then looks at Chandler. Someone has to  
get hurt here, but who? She flips her black hair behind her shoulder, and  
lifts her nose towards the sky a little as she lies to Rachel.

"No thanks, I already promised Chandler."

Ross gets an instant look of utter disappointment on his face and  
Then Monica notices this and decides to act on it and give Ross, for once  
What how wants, since Monica and chandler are trying to get then together  
Anyway. Monica speaks.

"Sorry I have already told chandler I would share with him!" she reinforces.

After Monica said that she thought, that sounded really lame, and are they  
Going to buy it but once she had stopped thinking about it Ross and Rachel  
Were back into their own conversation, was Monica getting jealous? Monica  
Thought no! I'm not jealous! I just want to help them get back together. The  
4 of them started roasting the marshmallows and Ross and Rachel were both  
Holding their roasting stick together, and laughing and having a great time,  
Then Monica thought of another idea so she pulled chandler aside again and  
Told him.

What is it Mon?" Chandler eyed her.

"We should eat out of each other's hands!" Monica suggested, with a   
wide-open smile.

" EWWW!" Squirmed Chandler.

"No not just us so would Ross and Rachel." But us too. Ya' know Chandler.  
Monica made goo-goo eyes at him.

"So? What would be the point of that?" Chandler questioned.

"Cause then I can see how they act and respond to it, okay?"

"Fine"

Monica went back to Ross and Rachel with chandler and they saw that Ross and  
Rachel were still talking and laughing, they listened closely and they were  
talking about all the usual stuff, like dinosaurs, school, holidays,  
birthdays and fashion. Monica then announced what the game was and the rules  
and crap like that, and the response they got from them was the one she  
thought she would get.

" Whatever" Rachel scoffed.

"Okay." Ross returned.

Monica then looked at Chandler with happiness, relief and a tiny, tiny bit  
of shock and chandler still thought this was gross, but he coped through the  
10 seconds. Once Mon and chandler were done eating out of each others hands  
really fast, which I already said it only took them 10 seconds and then it  
was Ross and Rachel turn. Monica spoke.

"Okay that was gross and fast, but now Ross, Rachel it's your guys turn!"

"Fine" Ross and Rachel said in unison.

Ross and Rachel ate the marshmallows out of each others hands slowly, gently  
and gracefully, after awhile they started using their tongues to lick up the  
stickiness, chandler had seen enough so he stopped them with a joke, well a  
lame sarcastic comment at least.

" Stop hand French kissing! It's making me sick" Chandler yelped.

"Yeah, God." Monica said' half agreeing and half sticking up for Chandler.

Ross and Rachel looked into each others eyes or well at least they looked at  
each other and blush a little then Monica decided to start the next part of  
her plan, also because she wanted to and she wanted to break the tension and  
make Ross and Rachel have more fun.

" Well chandler and I have to go!" Monica perks.  
Chandler catches on quite quickly

"Yeah we have to go!"

"Where?"

"To the store!" Monica said.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

" Our ski and tube and horse rental cards for the activities tomorrow, we  
will be back soon." she said.

"All right"

Monica and chandler quickly leave and go in the front door without Ross  
and  
Rachel noticing, they take all 4 keys and lock both doors and leave down the  
road to the store, the corner store, the only store for miles. Monica talks  
first again.

"I wonder what will happen while we are gone?" Monica giggled.

"No clue, but I hope it's good" he says.

" Me too, now we actually have to get these cards, but we need to go slow,   
okay?"

" Yeah"

Monica and chandler keep walking and they bump into a boy and a girl around  
The same age as Ross, Rachel, Mon and chandler so they decide to introduce  
Themselves. One looked tired. The other sexy. She had long blonde hair that  
looked like it hadn't been combed in a while, he had bulging biceps. They  
went up to these people, a little nervous. Who were they?

Monica and chandler keep walking and they bump into a boy and a girl around  
the same age as Ross, Rachel, Mon and chandler so they decide to introduce   
themselves.

" Hi I'm Monica and this is my friend chandler," she said

"Hi I'm Joey and this is my friend Phoebe," said the strange rather sexy  
boy.

"Great to meet you

" You guys too" said Phoebe, beaming.

" So where are you guys staying?" Monica asked.

"Just right down the road" said Phoebe.

"We are staying down there too!" Chandler yelped.

"How long are you staying?" Phoebe asked.

"3 weeks!"

" Oh my god! Us too!" Joey says.

Joey said his little catch phrase to Monica "how you doing". He found Monica   
very attractive; Flashy blue eyes, long rivers of jet black, straight hair,  
and a petite body, however not ample breasts. Monica was not the least bit  
impressed; she gave him a what the hell is wrong with you, man? Look and  
pushed him out of the way. He would have captivated any other woman, but  
Monica had her eyes on someone else.

They all walked down the store and Monica decided to tell them about Ross  
And Rachel and their plan, then they all agreed to do the plan together.

"Awesome, so is this Rachel, Is she hot?" he grinned.

"Why would you care?" Phoebe pinched him.

Phoebe was like the jealous Phoebe in a funny non-romantic way and she  
Always said stuff like that in a laugh, fun way

"Cause I need a girlfriend." Joey whined.

" Well you can't have Rachel! She's for Ross!" Monica cooed.

" Fine" Joey snapped.

Joey was kind of upset cause he was the girl magnet and he needed to be with  
girls 24/7, Joey knew though that he couldn't flirt with friends, especially  
if another guy wants them too.

"And dude try not to flirt with anyone in this group" said Chandler,  
"Especially me. I'm straight."

"Really?"

"Uh," Chandler's mouth was wide open.

"I meant, yeah you're really straight. Totally a lady's man."

When Phoebe and Monica, chandler and Joey met they all were like instant  
friends and they were really close and could tell each other everything and   
anything.

When they all decided to go to Joey and phoebes cabin, Monica and chandler  
noticed and were happy that Joey and phoebes cabin were next to there's

As all 4 of them walked back talking they got to near Monica and chandler's  
cabin and hid behind a bush so Ross and Rachel didn't see them.

They all ran quickly into Joey and phoebes cabin and got near a small window  
in their living room area so they could see what Ross and Rachel were doing  
outside.

"WOW! Cool." Joey was watching Ross and Rachel play tonsil hockey.

"Ewe Joe, no they are locked out, we took their keys!"

Chandler: and we thought it would be more romantic outside for them!

Phoebe: you guys are brilliant!

The 4 of them, and when I say the 4 of them I mean Joey, phoebe, Monica and  
chandler, they sat near the window, close by it and they were ready to duck  
when they sensed or saw Ross and Rachel looking over at the little window.  
This was a risky game but it was also so much fun and it entertained the 4  
of them.

They didn't have to whisper, but they did have to stay somewhat quiet  
because you could kind of hear through the walls, cause it was only a cabin.  
The 4 of them, well actually Monica decided to bring a video camera to film  
Ross and Rachel, they couldn't tape it all, but they taped what they could  
see, Ross and Rachel were about 40 feet away from the window the 4 of them   
were peeking through.

Phoebe: oh my god, look at them!

Joey; I know it is actually sweet!

Monica: shhhh! Be quiet!

Chandler; why they cant here us!

Monica: oh yeah sorry!

The camera cut to Ross and Rachel

Rachel is still sitting in Ross's lap, even though the other 2 seats are  
Free now, Rachel gets up and then Ross does too. Rachel goes over to the  
Edge of the beach, and puts her hands in the ocean to wash them, because  
They are still sticky, really sticky from the marshmallows. Ross also does,  
Because of course his hands are also sticky, Ross decides to break the  
Silence that the 2 of them had from the chair to the ocean, and actually it  
Wasn't really a silence, It was only not talking for like 1 minute.

Ross: that was fun, you think?

Rachel; that was so much fun!

Ross; I've got an idea!

Rachel: what idea would that be?

Rachel said that with a little bit of a seductive voice with a fun giggle,  
Ross thought she was joking, which she was and he ignored it, and told her  
His great idea

Ross; going horseback riding!

Rachel; awesome

Ross: come on this way!

Rachel and Ross walked next to each other near the shore and turned down a  
Dirt road, just off the main road. They were going down to the horse stalls  
They having a great time, finally when they get to the dock, they walked  
Down it.  
Ross swirled Rachel around in a circle about 3 times and then threw her off  
The dock into deep water. Rachel screamed a playful scream and then started  
Laughing, and laughing she was at the point of laughing and she couldn't  
Stop. Rachel got up out of the water and sat down next to Ross on the edge,  
Neither of them was even thinking about where Monica and chandler were,  
They weren't worried about that at all. Rachel then pushed Ross in and once  
He was in, she jumped on his back, and Ross gave her a piggyback ride and  
They swam, when Rachel got a good idea, it would depend on how much they  
Trusted each other. Rachel then not at all shyly asked and stated

Rachel: Ross can we do something?

Ross: what do you want to do?

Rachel; go skinny-dipping! Come on!

Ross: what?

Before Rachel could respond, Rachel was in the middle of taking her swimsuit  
Off, she was working on her top, but then she couldn't untie the back part  
Of her bikini so she had to ask Ross for assistance.

Rachel; Ross?

Ross was wondering what absurd thing she was going to ask or say now, but it  
Couldn't help but turn his head and wonder, or see if she was naked yet, he  
Looked her way and saw she was having trouble, so he wanted to help

Ross: yeah?

Rachel: could you help me untie this please?

Ross: are you sure this is a good idea?

Rachel; sure, what's the big deal?

Ross; well we'd be naked in front of each other

Rachel; so when you swim like that it is so free! Come on!

Rachel finally got her top off without Ross's help and was now naked in  
Front of Ross; the camera cuts back to Monica, chandler, Joey and phoebe,  
They were looking through the window in shock

Phoebe: oh my god, my eyes, my eyes!

Monica; what are they going to do!

Joey: who cares, she's naked!

Monica; Joe that she you're referring to is my best friend and I think she  
Is in love with my brother, Ross!

Joey: oh sorry I forgot!

Chandler: why don't you just think of Monica, phoebe and Rachel as your  
Sisters? You cant be that way with them

Phoebe: or even think of us that way!

Monica: okay Joey?

Joey: all right

Chandler; well let's just keep watching, until we can't see them anymore

Everyone: good deal!

LATER THAT EVENING ON THAT VERY SAME FUN DAY

Rachel went into the bathroom. No, no, no, why? She opened the medicine  
cabinet. She remembered Monica's words. Rachel, there are a lot of people  
who are important to you. Monica was right. She cared about Monica, and   
Chandler, she could see herself caring about Phoebe and Joey eventually  
becoming important. But then Rachel had said But it doesn't matter does it,  
Monica, because if you are missing the most important person, you lose sight  
of everyone, everything else that matters.

Rachel saw it laying there; Ross's razor. What about being a  
fashion model? Or marrying a rich guy? Does Heaven really exist? Where am I   
going? Can I take this risk? Is it noble? Is it weak?

I can take this risk.

And she turned on the razor, closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, and took  
in the sun. She put the razor to her wrist, and watched her blood fall onto   
the pink frayed rug;

This was the last time.

Please read and review, they really help! We need at least 5 reviews or  
this story will never be continued

Why is Rachel ending her life what happened?


End file.
